1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote-controlled door lock, particularly to one provided with a braking device capable of being controlled by a remote controller to restrict a latch-bolt assembly in a locked position. When a circuit board receives a locking sign from the remote controller, the circuit board will actuate a motor of the braking device to turn a driving gear to rotate a gear rack of a slide block that is meshed with the driving gear to move a retaining member that is disposed at a bottom of the slide block upwards to be engaged with a through hole of the latch-bolt assembly without moving into a slide slot that extends from the through hole and has a width smaller than a diameter of the retaining member so as to restrict the latch-bolt assembly in a locked position, whereby even though dead bolts of a lock base are unlocked, the door lock cannot be completely unlocked without using the remote controller to actuate the braking device to relieve the latch-bolt assembly from being locked, thus achieving a best effect of anti-theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional key-operated door lock, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a case body 10 provided with a lock base 11, a pull plate 12 and a latch-bolt assembly 13 disposed therein. The lock base 11 has dead bolts 110 provided at one side thereof and capable of extending out of through holes 100 formed in a sidewall of the case body 10. The lock base 11 further has two lock cores 111 respectively disposed in an inner and an outer sides thereof and each provided with a keyhole 112. The pull plate 12 is disposed in the outer side of the case body 10 and has a fixing plate 120 extending into a slide groove 101 of the case body 10 and attached relatively to a fixing plate 102 of the case body 10. One end of the latch-bolt assembly 13 extends through the fixing plate 102 of the case body 10 to be secured to the fixing plate 120 of the pull plate 12. A spring 130 is sleeved on the latch-bolt assembly 13 adjacent to the end thereof. The other end of the latch-bolt assembly 13 is provided with a stop member 131 capable of extending out of a through hole 103 formed at the sidewall of the case body 10. When a key is inserted in the keyhole 112 of one of the lock cores 111 to turn, the dead bolts 110 and the stop member 131 will move back into the case body 10, thus unlocking the conventional key-operated door lock.
However, such a conventional key-operated door lock only using a key to lock the dead bolts 110 can be easily pried unlocked by thefts with simple picking tools or special tools, thus losing the anti-theft function.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a remote-controlled door lock having a best effect of anti-theft.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a case body having a battery base, a circuit board and a braking device disposed therein, the braking device located above a latch-bolt assembly and having a fixed base, two slide rails disposed in the fixed base, a motor disposed at an outer sidewall of the fixed base and having a shaft with one end extending into the fixed base, a driving gear disposed on the end of the shaft of the motor, a slide block disposed in the fixed base and having one end placed between the two slide rails and the other end provided with an inner surface formed as a gear rack capable of being meshed with the driving gear, a connecting rod fixed at a bottom of the slide block and having a retaining member disposed at a lower end thereof; and,
a latch-bolt assembly having a through hole formed thereon, and a slide slot extending from the through hole and having a width smaller than a diameter of the retaining member.